


Playing Hooky

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Grand Canyon Setting, Play Fighting, Playing Hooky, fluffy family times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Castiel and his brothers play hooky from their heavenly schooling and responsibilities. Spending some quality brother time together playing around the Grand Canyon.





	Playing Hooky

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November: The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.
> 
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

**~24th Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Blind~**

 

 

 

“Gabriel!” Castiel shrieked as his brother flew into him throwing them to the ground. “Get off of me you goof” He laughed, feeling Gabriel’s fingers start to tickle him. “Gabriel!” The two wiggled together on the ground until a figure floating above them lifted Gabriel away.

“Heyy!” He laughed, looking over his shoulder at their eldest brother Michael holding Gabriel by his wings.

“You seem to be having fun when you’re supposed to be working on your studies Gabriel” He scolded lightly

“Aw come on Mikey. Don’t be a big bag of dicks like Luci. Join us in a little fun and games.”

“If you three are playing games, I have to get involved” Balthazar laughed flying into the mix.

“There are no games being played” Michael said, releasing Gabriel, “I was just telling them they needed to get some work done instead of horsing around.”

“Michael is horsing around?” Lucifer chuckled walking up besides Castiel “I’m in. What mischief are we getting up to that Mister Goodie Two Shoes wants to be involved in?”

“That’s not what—”

“We’re going flying through the canyon and play in the rapids” Castiel blurted out, knowing this was a favorite of his brothers.

“Ohh hoho!” Lucifer laughed, rubbing his hands together. “It is so on! Let’s go!” Lucifer lifted into the air, followed by Castiel, and the others. “I can’t believe you got Michael to come along!”

“If only Uriel were here then our group of brothers would be complete” Balthazar jumped in as they flew.

“Well lookie here!” Gabriel yelled, joyfully, as Uriel flew up from their left side. “Come to join the party Brother?”

“Depends what kind of party we’re talking about Gabriel.” He said nudging Gabriel’s wing with his own.

“The canyon” The four cheered

“That so?” He questioned raising an eye brow, looking towards their eldest brother. “I’m shocked to see you here Michael.”

“As am I Uriel.” The angel said shrugging “Though I didn’t have much of a choice. I was dragged into it.”

“Father will be very displeased with us” Uriel said aloud for the group to hear

“Our Father will understand!” Gabriel said flying literal circles around the flock “We’re young and need to spend time bonding. We are brothers after all.”

Silence carried on through the group as they neared the canyon. “Let’s do this boys!” Michael said finally in a playful mood, rushing to take the lead “Last to hit the water wins!” Laughter erupted as the group scattered, each trying to get the upper hand on one another.

While Michael was distracted flying away from Balthazar Gabriel managed to sneak up on him from below. Grabbing a hold of Michael’s ankles and dragging him down just enough to send him barreling towards the water was what should have happened if not for Balthazar getting struck by the falling angel. The two tumbling into the rushing rapids was quiet a victory for Gabriel. That is until Lucifer got behind him and pinched a nerve in his wing, effectively making him slowly lose altitude heading towards the water.

Castiel was holding his own against Uriel as the two zigged and zagged through the many crevices in the canyon walls. “You’re going down little brother” Uriel laughed grabbing ahold of Castiel’s ankle

“Not today” He laughed, as he effortlessly swung his free foot into Uriel’s back striking him just right to get his wings to fold in. Lasting just long enough for Castiel to shove his brother into the water below.

“Looks like it’s just us two left little brother” Lucifer chuckled as the two locked eyes

“Looks that way” It was always this way with the final two. As if a slow dance was taking place. The two watching and waiting for the other to make a move. Castiel lunged first. Not up as expected but down closer to the water. Quickly followed as Lucifer flew after him. As he gained ground on the younger angel they could hear the laughter of their brothers up ahead of them. Just as he was about to reach out and grab ahold of Castiel, the youngest of them angled himself up, tucked his wings in and spun over Lucifer’s head. Ending the aerial dance just right so Castiel could pinch the same nerve in his wing as Lucifer had to Gabriel. Being so close to the water meant that he went crashing into the water, head first immediately.

“Castiel beat Lucifer!” Uriel said stunned, “Wow!”

“There’s a first for everything.” Balthazar laughed, “So that’s what? His third win?”

“Forth” Castiel corrected flying towards his brother who were drying out their wings on the warm stony plateaus.

“He got lucky is all” Lucifer laughed flying limply towards them, dripping water everywhere “Using my own trick against me was a smart move little brother.”

“Yeah well next time who knows what tricks you’ll pull out of that bag of yours.” The group laughed and joked about anything and everything that came to mind over the next hour. Once their wings were dried and able to fly they returned to the home they shared with one another.

“I’m happy we did this” Michael said as they each departed for their rooms

“Did I just hear Michael say he enjoyed playing hooky?” Gabriel said stunned

“I believe you did” Balthazar chuckled

“Oh, my goodness!” Gabriel said, throwing his hand against his head and body against the wall, feigning a faint “It’s the apocalypse! The world must be ending! Michael enjoyed playing hooky from his responsibilities!”

“Oh, shut it” Michal said, half-heartedly, “I’m going to bed before you all keep making fun of me for the rest of the night” Effectively, shutting them down before the jabs could continue

“Good night all” Castiel said moving towards his room “Today was fun.”

“Night Cassie!”

“Good night Baby Brother”

Those two would be at it for forever if he let them. So, he shut his door and laid down for a well-deserved restful sleep. He did defeat Lucifer at his own game after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
